Sage hero
by Kazemoto60X
Summary: He was prepared to die in their final battle, but they where sent to an alien world. If he was so ready to die, then why is he fighting so hard to come back? Rated T for now
1. Fujin and Raijin

Okay everyone, hello there.  
This is my first story on here so please keep that in mind if it isn't the best …  
I appreciate any reviews and comments and what not, and if you have any tips then go ahead and give them. If you have something negative to say that isn't going to help me but insult me, then if you hate it so much you can just as easily exit the tab and never read it again no?  
Ok, I hope everyone enjoys it…here goes

Chapter 1

"Pie" – Speech  
'_Pie_' – Thought  
"**Pie**" – Kyuubi or other special beings

The two combatants looked at each other while standing on the cliff, which had once given rise to the great stone faces of the Hokage, which now lay as a pile of rubble beneath them. One, with sickening red eyes, gazed with the pure intent to kill. He gazed with the intent to spill his opponent's blood, and to finally realize his goal – Revenge against Konoha. The thought of this brought his now almost trademark psychotic grin to his already maniacal face. The other, in brilliant orange and black, gazed on with a solemn understanding look with his almost glowing golden eyes. The eyes of a sage. Their battle had taken place above the newly rebuilt Hokage tower, or what was left of it. The rock face itself was torn apart, and left bare. It was as if a storm had struck the mountain. A storm of lightning and wind. Both teenagers where battered and bloodied. Both had gashes and bruises all over their bodies from the multitude of techniques they had been pulling. It was a battle that was meant to end it all, the final battle between Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto had never expected Sasuke to attack Konoha directly. But, to him, it didn't matter. He knew they were going to die. Both of them. He had already seen it before, and he knew perfectly well. This resolve how ever DID become shaken, due to the fact that Sasuke had attacked the people he loved as well. He didn't care, as long as he could defend them, he didn't care if he died. He was supposed to die anyway. Even the Elder toad sage of Mt. Myouboku had said so.

Sasuke glared even more fiercely at his opponent. "I have no idea what kind of technique you're using, and I don't care. Don't expect things to go the way you want. I will not die here, not to someone like you." Sasuke thrust out his hand and sent a long beam of chakra, his Chidori Eisou towards his blond nemesis. Naruto saw this coming, and dodged it almost effortlessly.

"Your right Sasuke. If it would be going my way, you would be home and laughing with the rest of us a long time ago". His solemn look was momentarily broken by a wary smile. Naruto summed up as much speed as he could, and rushed forward at Sasuke, his fist stretched out. His Senjutsu enhanced strength had already made the Susano'O useless and his own ability to make a natural field of nature energy around him kept him safe from the Amaterasu. That only left the Tsukuyomi, which normally would be enough, had it not been for a reluctant Kyuubi agreeing to break it, which it had done over 3 times now.

Sasuke evaded the punch, and jumped as far away as possible. He had already come to the realization that against Naruto's new Taijutsu style, a few mere inches, or even a few feet would do no good. He was now a good 10 meters away. He generated a sword made of lightning chakra, then with a burst of speed, made a long arching slash at the young sage. Naruto ducked, flipped on the face of the cliff, and kicked Sasuke into the air, cracking a few of his ribs. Sasuke regained composure and landed effortlessly about 200 feet up the cliff from Naruto, near the top, with Naruto being about 50 feet from the ground below.

"This is getting annoying. Fighting you is always a pain. Damn healing abilities and that damn stamina" said Sasuke with a snarl. "Alright then. If the powers of my eternal Mangekyo are useless to me, then I'll just use this…" Naruto wasn't surprised to see Sasuke use seals for a Fire release Ninjutsu, but he was surprised when he did not fire it at him, but instead released it into the air.

'…_I wonder what he's up to…._'

'_This should be enough to finish him and maybe even half of this repulsive village too…_'

Naruto, being a sage, could automatically sense the change in pressure and humidity around him. It was almost like a storm was brewing. No, a storm WAS brewing. The sky above had begun to be covered in dark storm clouds, and rain began to pour…

"Uzumaki Naruto…you have been a hindrance in my path long enough." A flash of light and the sound of thunder rang out across the village. "But my old friend, this will be the last time."

"What the…" Naruto looked up in awe as the storm clouds formed together, and the large image of a giant beast made of electricity formed above him. He had never seen an elemental attack like this. It was as if Sasuke could tame nature himself. Thinking quickly, he brought his hands in front of his chest, and performed his most familiar Jutsu.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

In that instant, two clones appeared alongside the blond ninja. He held out his palm, and they began to swirl and flail their hands around it.

'_Rasengan? I though he only needed a single clone to do that…wait no…this noise'. _A loud high pitched ringing noise came from where Naruto and his doubles stood. The familiar Rasengan was now white, and gusts of wind swirled around them. It changed its shape to become a giant shuriken like form, almost completely white. The gusts of wind generated by this caused gashes in the cliff to form.

"Futon: Rasenshuriken!"

Sasuke at first looked bewildered, but then, his smug look returned as always. "I see, so you have a Wind nature chakra eh? Don't get too confident. My technique itself is too powerful to be stopped by that puny pinwheel. Even if a element is weaker, if it's strong enough he rules don't apply." Naruto looked on, unaffected by his jibes. "Well then, we won't see till we try!"

Naruto's clones dissipated and with all his might, he threw his Rasenshuriken directly in front of him. The technique spun and moved so fast it looked like a disk of pure wind. A compacted hurricane. Sasuke, sensing it was the opportune moment, thrust down his hand, and the massive lightning beast followed in its direction, directly at Naruto. "Kirin!"

The air around the cliff was thick and turbulent; both attacks sped at each other with unrivaled speed. Naruto looked on with a blank expression, Sasuke with an expression that would give one the impression he had already won.

The two elemental Ninjutsu slammed into each other in the large gap between the two boys. It made a deafening WHAM like noise, and the immediate ground around it was destroyed in the instant they connected. A shockwave shot out through all of Konoha, and any all the windows of the vacant houses (the citizens had been evacuated before Madara's invasion) shattered, and the area was bathed in a shining light.

'_What!? How did my Kirin get deflected by such a puny attack?_'

Naruto's face remained calm, even in the face of this awesome power between him and his "brother". IT remained calm that is, until his spine felt a sickening chill go up and down his spine, and his skin crawled. The natural energy around him had begun to vibrate and turn hot. Sasuke too, with his eternal Sharingan has noticed something odd. The chakra generated from their two attacks where no longer repelling as two opposing natures should, but they where converging, fusing, swirling towards one another, and compacting in the center. Then, it began to expand outward. The two attacks had now become a massive sphere of light, and it was quickly spreading. Again, Naruto felt something off about it.

"This … isn't supposed to happen. What's going on?"

In that moment, the sphere collapsed in on itself, and both young ninjas felt their very being collapse in with it. In a flash of brilliant light, both where gone, and a massive crater was left in the wall of the cliff.

* * *

At this moment, at the Konoha camp, Fukasaku who had come to aid in any way, could sense this disturbance in the fight between Jiraiya's pupil and the Uchiha. He then came to a strange realization.

"This ain't good."

"What?" asked the young genius, Nara Shikamaru who stood beside him. "What happened? Don't tell me Sasuke killed …"

"No…It ain't that…both of those lads are gone…vanished."

All the ninja who stood around him, most of them trying to keep tabs on the fight between the young hero of Konoha, and its fallen elite had a complete look of shock on their faces.

Sakura, who had been healing Kakashi after his fight against the Akatsuki member Zetsu, stepped back with a mix of anger and fear on her face. "What the hell do you mean he "vanished""?

"Just what I said. I can't sense either lad's chakra anymore. It's like they ceased to exist…if they were dead then I would've sensed the nature energy leaving Naruto-boy, but…"

Kakashi, who had been selected as one of the ninja generals of the newly created Konoha war unit stood firm. "Alright, I want two squads to head over there stat!"

Team Guy and Team Kurenai, plus Shikamaru and Sakura sped off as fast as they could to the battle ground. When they got there. They found no trace of either boy.

"Maybe they both got caught up in whatever caused this" hypothesized Kiba as he looked down into the crater.

Shikamaru nodded his head. "No, Fukasaku said that if Naruto had died he would've sensed the nature energy leave his body…"

"Either way, we need to find them" stated Neji, as he turned his head to look in sympathy at his worried younger cousin, Hinata.

"…Naruto-kun…"

End of Chapter 1

So how was it?


	2. Where is Konoha?

OK well, thank you to everyone that reviewed and what not.  
I hope this chapter is better than the one before. I'll try to make it longer too…And please forgive me for waiting so long to update on it… 

By the way, Naruto and Sasuke will be speaking Japanese.

Here we go. I don't own Naruto or any DC Superheroes.

Chapter 2

Outside of Earth's orbit stood a giant space station, the Watchtower. Most everyone in the civilized world knew this space station was special among all others. For it was the operating HQ of the most powerful team of individuals in the world, or at least the human world – the Justice League.

The league had made its name well known, and by now was pretty much accepted by everyone, even the government, although reluctantly on some levels. There was always the chance of them going rouge, and the higher ups where always afraid of this. They were especially wary of earth's signature "guardian". The Kryptonian meta-human known as Superman, or in his everyday life, Clark Kent.

Superman looked out of one of the major observation windows with a relaxed look upon his normally stressed face. Things where calm, or calmer than usual. No major anomalies, no major enemies except for the occasional minor scandal with Luthor, but in total, mostly fine. It had been this way for almost a year…which in the recent decade or so, was a rare thing indeed.

"You seem to be in a good mood" came a gruff monotonous voice from behind. As expected, Clark turned around to see his closest ally, and polar opposite. His dark cowl and cape gave him an intimidating aura, even among his comrades.

"Bruce, I though you where heading back to Gotham. What are you still doing up here?"

"I had to take care of a few odds and ends with J'ohn. I'm heading back now."

"I see, you have anything important to take care of?"

"Nothing really more than a few drug rings that have started to resurface. Getting too involved with the league takes away from my time in Gotham…" his eyes narrowed "Any particular reason you ask?"

Clark chuckled slightly, "No particular reason other than I'm curious. Nothing really interesting has been happening, not that I'm complaining."

All he received was a simple grunt. "Don't let this peace dull your senses Clark… See you in about a week, that is unless something comes up." He walked through the door to the elevator which led to the hanger, and nodded as the doors closed. Clark looked out over the earth, and gazed upon the blue haze that made up its atmosphere. He stayed this way for over a half an hour. Lost in thought. He normally wasn't like this. He hadn't had time to daydream in years.

Over a large expanse of water in Gotham bay, a bright light erupted in the air, about 200 feet above the water. A gust of wind spread across the entire bay, and a single form fell from its epicenter into the water.

Naruto was shocked awake by the rush of cold water around him. He tried his best not to inhale on instinct, and to get a hold of himself. Once he did, he swam up to the surface and gasped for air. The water was chilly, and the air was just as chilly. His teeth shattered. The air around him was thick, and smelled like burning trash. To most people, it would be unnoticeable, but to someone who came from a pristine village like Konoha, it was enough to make them choke. He looked all around him as he waded in the water. A thick mist had spread over the water, but he could tell it was dark, or getting dark out. He heard sound too. Weird sounds. Honking, screeching, and what sounded like sirens. He gazed at the sky. The mist didn't block the sky from view, but he had never seen a more blank sky.' _It doesn't look like it's cloudy…where are the stars_?'

He looked beyond the mist, or at least tried to, and could've sworn the stars where in front of him, and not above him. He slowly began to swim towards them, then began to pick up his pace. The sounds got louder and louder as he did. Soon, he came out of the mist, and was amazed at the sight he saw. There before him was a city. It was unlike any city he had ever seen, or even imagined. The buildings where massive, and made of metal and concrete from the looks of it, and they all shined brightly with an amazing display of lights. The horizontal stars he saw. He guessed they where windows. Thick smog could be seen even in the low light billowing out from the buildings. He saw a pier not too far ahead, and swam to it.

He got near when he started to hear shouting. He saw three men on the pier. Each wearing strange clothing. Brown vests and what not. Two of the men seemed to have the other one cornered near the edge, one of them pointed a strange metal object at him. At first, Naruto thought it was a kunai, but on closer inspection, it wasn't a blade at all.

"This is the 3rd time you've pulled this …" said one the man with the strange object. "Our employer doesn't appreciate it when you skip payments, Gary." The man at the end of the dock was shaking in fear.

' What language is this. I don't know it.' He swam behind a buoy and kept his nose just above the surface of the water. 'All I get is, that guy is in trouble. But what is that weird thing the other guy is holding?' Naruto slowly went underneath the docks. 'I don't know who this guy is, but if he needs help, then I have no choice…'

Far off in the south west, over an massive desert full of a variety of rock formations, a bright light erupted, and bolts of lightning radiated from its center, striking the more taller formations around it. As the light dissipated, a single small form fell from it.

Sasuke was quick enough to catch his bearings and fall…somewhat…on his feet. The rush from everything that had happened caused him to fall on his back anyway, and he gazed up at the pristine night sky above him. Not that anything his eyes saw he considered "pristine", aside from the sight of a dying Konoha ninja that is.

'_Where ….what happened?'_

Sitting up slightly, yet still in pain, Sasuke looked around him, surveying his environment. Either the collision of his attack with Naruto's had caused the forests and earth around them to be swiped clean, or he was around Sunagakure. Both of which was unlikely. The air here wasn't as humid as Konoha. It was drier. The ground was sand and gravel too, not the rich top soil of the Land of Fire. He stood up, ignoring the pain in his legs, and looked further into the night, his Sharingan amplifying his eyesight. For one, he didn't see any residual chakra in the air that one would expect after a collision like that, also the rock formations around him made it clear he was indeed in a desert.

'_I still don't understand what's going on here…'_

Once again, Naruto had done something idiotic, or something he obviously wasn't supposed to do. _'Does his Jutsu rip holes in space or something? How did it end up in a desert?'_

Everything around him was unfamiliar. Also, he was reminded of something he was taught in survival training back in the academy. Deserts get deceivingly cold at night. It was indeed chilly, but he saw no features around him which he could use as shelter, and he could feel his chakra reserves where too low to waste on a fire technique. He needed to keep his Sharingan activated. The last thing he wanted to do was stumble onto a snake in the dark and die out here. Die before he destroyed Konoha. Die before he killed Naruto. So without any other idea of what to do, Sasuke started wandering off in front of him.

'_Naruto, when I find you, I'll make sure the hatred in my eyes are the last thing you ever see!' _

There were a lot of things Naruto didn't understand about his current situation. He didn't know where he was, or how he got there. He didn't know who the men on the pier where, and he especially didn't know what language they were speaking. But from what he surmised, the man currently being threatened above him was named "Gari" or something. It was at least his nickname. Furthermore, he didn't understand what threat the object the one man was holding posed. Whatever the object was, by the look he saw on the man's face when he watched by the buoy, it wasn't something to be happy about.

'_How do I go about this? I don't want to get involved with something that could lead to trouble, but then again, I can't just let them kill him…_'

Normally, logic wasn't something Naruto let himself be bothered by, but in this kind of situation, even he knew he could afford not to. He had so many questions. What happened? Where was he? Was Sasuke nearby?

"I told you! I would have the payment in by the end of next week!" stuttered the frightened man. He was shaking all over, and sweating profusely. His hands were up in front of his body, as if he was trying to keep the men away.

The two men in front of him where dressed similarly, with brown jackets, and some sort of hat. One was tall and bulky, and was smoking a cigar. The other was short and skinny, and had beady eyes. He was the one pointing the "object" at "Gari".

"We've heard it before Gary, and believe me I wouldn't want to do this to an old pal, but orders are orders. Don't give us any trouble" said the short one calmly. He cocked the gun in his hand.

'He's ready to do something!'

In a split second, the gun wielding man saw a flash of orange, and a strange looking boy jumped from the water, with blond hair and blue eyes. He had a serious look on his face.

"Boku wa omae dake de wa kareo nokoshi te o susumeshi masu." (I suggest you leave him alone.)

"I don't know what you want kid, but I have no mercy for those who get involved with things they shouldn't". The short man aimed the object at the blond ninja, then pulled a switch around where his index finger. In that second, the boy stumbled backwards, and fell into the water. He had been shot.

"Heh heh!" laughed the tall one. "Carl, ain't that funny? What he gets for meddling in our business."

Out of nowhere, Carl's gun was knocked out of his hand, and a strange knife lodged into the wood where it landed.

If it was one thing criminals in the city feared, it was seeing bladed weapons thrown from out of nowhere. Not because of their lethality, but because of _who_ used them.  
Both mean looked up in the direction from where the knife came, and instead of seeing the figure they feared most, they saw the kid they had shot earlier, standing on a large stack of crates behind the pier.

'_My shadow clone came in handy there. Apparently it fires a shard of metal faster than I can see_.'

"What! I thought I shot you! Ray, handle this kid for me!"

The big guy, "Ray" put his hand into his jacket and took out his own gun, as he lined up his sights on the boy, he realized the boy himself was no longer there. That's when he felt it. A strong pain in his gut. He looked down to find the kid's fist had just smashed into his stomach, and he flew back a few feet, out cold.

"You little bastard!" Carl had reached into his pocket and pulled out a knife. Naruto, reached into his kunai pouch, still strapped to his leg, and pulled out a kunai, made of black metal. He focused his chakra into it, and formed a blade of wind chakra, and quickly dispatched the assailant's knife, and cut gashes into both legs. Once he was on the ground screaming in pain, Naruto swiftly kicked him in the head, to make sure he wasn't getting up again.

Naruto turned to look at the man he just saved. He was balding, and had deep wrinkles in his skin. He was pale, and had rings under his eyes, most likely from insomnia. He was shaken, and had a strange mixture of relief and fear in his face. Gary, was a criminal himself, although he doubted the kid knew it. If he knew this, and was as ruthless as the "Bat" he was in trouble.

His fears where pushed away when he saw the young ninja put on a stupid grin, and said in to what seemed to him to be gibberish, "Anata no anzen ima." (You're safe now).

Gary was a little shocked. It wasn't every day you saw a teenager come and beat down two right-hand men of a major crime boss. Well, unless it was one of the Bat's associates of course. The boy turned and looked at the city with confusion. He turned back towards him and spoke again.

"Doko made hanashi mashita ka?" (Where am I?)

"Sorry kid, I don't know what language that is." It sounded like an Asian language of some sort. Languages never really did work for Gary.

"Desukara, boku wa deki masu ga, itteiru ka rikai dekinai?" (So, you can't understand what I'm saying can you?). "Doko Konoha nan desuka?" (Where is Konoha?)

As the two exchanged puzzled glances, Naruto heard a loud sound. Whining and repetitive, and quite loud. He looked towards the city behind him, and saw red and blue flashes of light on the buildings heading for where they were.

"Nani ga sorera no koto desuka?" (What are those things)

"It's the damn cops!" Gary bolted off past Naruto and off the pier and ran off towards a warehouse to the right of them.

Naruto turned to see the strange lights where coming from a group of creatures, no machines, that where a shiny black and white. They all stopped near the front of the pier, and people in matching dark uniforms all came out. Each holding their own "projectile firing object". They got behind the doors to the machines, and stood pointing their weapons forward. Then, a large light was shined over Naruto's general area, illuminating him. "Dare ga korera no hitobito desu ka?" (Who are these people?)

He heard a projected voice come from the crowd of uniform wearing men. "This is Gotham PD! We have you in our sites!"

'_Perfect, they speak this weird language too_.'

A tall man walked up among the crowd from behind. Naruto couldn't see him very well, but could only make out his silhouette. He seemed to be talking to the man who had the voice projecting device. Said man then turned and spoke again over the speaker.

"Put all weapons on the ground, and come in closer. If you do not comply, then we will shoot you."

Naruto called out to them "Boku wa anato o rikai suru koto wa deki masen!" ( I can't understand you!)

The tall man in silhouette began to argue with the man with the speaker. He obviously had some authority, as the man with the speaker eventually handed it to him. The man spoke in a voice that portrayed him as a middle aged or older man, but with a strong disposition.

"This is Commissioner Gordon. I can see you're only a kid, but we need to know…what business do you have with the Rovina family? I know a few of their members where to meet here tonight."

"Yoku iu yo!" (What are you saying!)

Gordon rubbed his forehead with his first three fingers, showing his stress. He had received a tip from an anonymous source that members of the Rovina crime family where to meet on the pier beside the 43rd warehouse at the docks to discuss business with one, Gary Verita. Apparently, either the information was false, or they were too late. Ever since Batman had become more involved with the league, more small crime families had popped up again, but not nearly as bad as before. The kid also was a mystery. He looked to be about 15 or 16, had bright yellow hair, and blue eyes. He also wore an orange and black suit, and had a black headband of some sort with a metal plate in the front. He obviously spoke another language. It sounded like Japanese. That's one thing that didn't fit. Blue eyes and naturally blond hair, and they were speaking Japanese? He turned to look at the officer beside him. "If he's lost or just a bystander we don't want to drag him into anything."

As he turned to look back at the boy, he noticed something he shouldn't have over looked before. Next to him, lying sprayed out on the pier, where two people. Two men. He couldn't tell if they were merely unconscious or dead from this distance, but this changed a few things. "Ok, I want 3 officers to go out and try and confront the kid. "

After the last two decades he had been serving this rotten city, he had seen a great deal of things he thought wasn't possible. So the idea of this kid taking down two armed men wasn't so farfetched, after all, he had seen one man and his array of teenage apprentices change an entire city.

As the officers filed out from behind the cars, the look on the young man's face changed.

'_Uh-oh. They have the same weapons as that guy did before. I don't think they want to hurt me, but if they can't understand me then there's no use in sticking around_.'

Naruto jumped up on top of the stack of crates, then jumped on to the roof of the ware house not too far from it.

"He's making a fun for it! Where did he go?"

As dark as it was now, when he jumped away from the light, he was almost invisible, not to mention the surprising distance he could make just by jumping. Gordon was slightly taken back, and normally when a suspicious character avoided the police in Gotham it was a bad sign, but he got the nagging feeling that this kid was nothing to worry about. Still he had to act accordingly.

"Ok, call an ambulance for those two laying over there, and form a small unit to look around the area for the kid, and anybody else that looks suspicious."

Bruce sat down on his chair and gazed at the large computer built into the rock face of the cave he had made into his second home. It was the first time in a week he had been here, and he was expecting to come home to find something he had to clean up. To his surprise, he found nothing. Gotham was really turning around. Nowhere near perfect, but much better than it was when he started his little crusade more than 15 years earlier. Despite the fact he was almost middle aged, he showed no signs of slowing down anytime soon. His scanner began to blink, signaling an unlisted call coming into the police headquarters in Gotham, and he connected the line.

A raspy voice on the line said slowly "Tonight around 8:00 or so, at the pier beside the 43rd warehouse, members of the Rovina family will be taking care of one Gary Verita. I suggest you take this opportunity." The call ended as quickly as it came through.

This was a routine thing. Nothing too serious. But still, if it turned out to be a trap, he wasn't just going to leave Gordon handle it by himself. It was almost 8:00 now, so he knew he had to make it quick. He suited up and prepared himself.

(Later)

As Bruce positioned himself on top of the ware houses, he indeed saw 2 men leading another man to the edge of the pier. '_Guess the call was trustworthy. Gordon shouldn't be too much longer…_' .

After the usual trash talk and begging that was expected from this situation, Bruce found that he may actually need to act before Gordon. The two men looked ready to get rid of their "friend" and Bruce was ready to swing into action.

He was, until he and the men were surprised to see a strange blond teenager jump from the water and land on the pier. He then boldly spoke something, which at first Bruce realized was in Japanese. Apparently, the kid was planning to help out Verita. A shot rang out and Bruce flinched.

'Oh-no…'

His anger boiled up in his chest. He saw the boy fall over the edge of the pier, and into the water. They shot him. He shouldn't have been surprised, but the idiot should've stayed out of it. He was ready to take them down when he noticed something odd. The water around where the boy had fallen in suddenly rippled out as if something had released pressure. Then he saw something that surprised him even more. The boy was now standing on the stack of crates. He reached to his waist and pulled out a throwing dagger. From what Bruce could see it was an average Kunai. It knocked the gun out of the short man's hand, and when the taller one pulled out his own gun, he was knocked back in an instant by a well placed punch to the gut.

'_He's fast, and pretty skilled. He spoke Japanese and used a kunai…I'm assuming ninja training of some sort_.'

The teenager quickly dispatched of the other one as well, disarming him and knocking him on the ground. Then, he and the suspect, Gary exchanged a few phrases between each other in their respective language, mostly about how they cannot understand each other. He could've sworn he heard the kid say something about along the lines of "_Where are the leaves_?"

They're conversation was cut short by the arrival of the Gotham PD. Gary ran off towards the warehouse, the same one he was now crouched on. The boy just looked bewildered at the crowd of police. It was as if he had never seen such a site before. After an exchange of words with the Commissioner, he took off in the opposite direction of Gary.

Bruce was surprised by his agility. Even Dick Grayson, the first Robin, and a boy who was born to acrobats could not do such feats. This boy was intriguing.

'_After I make sure Verita is caught…I'll be heading after that kid…_'

He turned around and jumped through an open skylight into the warehouse, where Gary Verita was hiding behind a stack of crates.

Chapter end

Please review. I hope my translations where accurate. I think they may have been too much in the formal sense of Japanese, especially for Naruto. Sorry it took so long.


End file.
